


Querido Sueño

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Basado en el CD drama 5, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tontos enamorados, Un montón de sentimientos revueltos, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: A veces, sólo se necesita un empujoncito de alguien muy especial para hacer realidad los más grandes sueños.Rikka motivó a Shiki a cumplir un sueño deslumbrante que sólo estaba en su imaginación, y Shiki hará lo mismo para Rikka dándole la oportunidad de hacer realidad su propio sueño encantador.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Querido Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Este debe ser uno de los fanfics que más trabajo me ha dado en este fandom.
> 
> Hace exactamente 3 días tuve el privilegio de conocer, finalmente, el contenido del CD drama 5. La experiencia fue magnifica, todavía me siento muy emocionada y la verdad es que no lo superaré nunca, y por supuesto no podía quedarme sin escribir algo basado en ello. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos están revueltos y me fue bastante difícil crear una historia digna ¡Tanto que plasmar, tantos sentimientos, que no sabía ni cómo empezar! Incluso, a pesar de que ya lo estoy subiendo, no me siento del todo segura con el resultado... 
> 
> Me siento un poco insegura ya que tomando como referencia el canon temo no haber estado a la altura de lo que nos dieron a través de ese CD. Pero, como no podía simplemente quedarme sin escribir, trabajé muy duro durante estas noches y traer algo pequeñito para completar ese contenido ;) 
> 
> Sin más, me disculpo de antemano por los errores y/o incoherencias. Tal vez lo edite después.

**.**

**.**

-Por el increíble productor de _SolidS_.-

-Por el inigualable Sera Rikka de _SolidS_.-

-¡Salud!-

Las copas se unen en un brindis y luego cada uno bebe, degustando el sabor del coctel pintoresco elegido para acompañarlos en esa ocasión especial. Sus sonrisas son pequeñas, pasando desapercibidos del resto que allí se encuentra, y ninguno se ocupa en ocultar sus ánimos dejándose llevar por las cálidas sensaciones que los envuelven.

En ese instante los sentimientos de Rikka son complejos. Siente vergüenza por haberse sentido excluido en el reciente proyecto de Shiki. Siente alivio porque Shiki ha terminado satisfactoriamente lo que había estado trabajando sin descanso. Siente inmenso orgullo ya que el resultado es para Shiki el deseado… Pero sobre todo, opacando todo lo demás, se siente agradecido, feliz, emocionado y conmovido…

El muchacho de apenas dieciocho años que por casualidad se presentó hace diez años ante él (¿Era tarde para dudar de esa casualidad?) no sólo recordó y tuvo presente su conversación de esa vez, sino que también hizo un enorme esfuerzo y sacrificio para otorgarle la gran oportunidad de vivir una experiencia nueva como modelo, un sueño que en ese entonces se adhirió a él. Y sus palabras… _Dios_ , Shiki es un hombre reservado, casi tímido, pero cuando lo desea es capaz de pronunciar las cosas más bonitas que Rikka ha tenido la fortuna de escuchar; palabras sinceras y cubiertas de afecto que cautivan su corazón completamente.

_“… Cumpliste un sueño que sólo estaba en mi imaginación, y ahora es mi turno de hacer tu sueño realidad.”_

Bien se sabe que es posible enamorarse una y otra vez de la misma persona.

**.**

Vuelven a su hogar un par de horas después. Haiduki no apareció como lo había acordado, por lo tanto el resto del grupo tampoco se presentó, y no le dieron mucha importancia tomando la oportunidad de beber juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

La sala común está vacía, los más jóvenes ya retirados en sus habitaciones, y luego de dejar los zapatos en su lugar se dirigen en silencio hacia la que le pertenece a Shiki. No hay planes, no hay intenciones de más, simplemente se acompañan hasta el último momento.

-¿Sabes…?- y la voz de Rikka se escucha con sutileza, cuidadoso y a la vez tímido, una vez se encuentran en el espacio personal de Shiki- Aún no sé cómo agradecerte. Por lo que hiciste por mí, por haber recordado y considerado una conversación de hace tantos años, por siempre pensar en mí aunque se trate de algo pequeño.-

Rikka se siente abrumado de sensaciones acogedoras, pero también está apenado por sus inseguridades (está nervioso, quiere estar a la altura del proyecto en el que Shiki trabajó tanto). Y cuando su mano es alcanzada, el calor familiar envolviéndolo, se fija en la mirada violácea que evitó hace un momento; ve determinación, cariño, orgullo y devoción.

-Hay muchas maneras.-

Y la vergüenza se esfuma por completo en delicadas risas debido al coqueteo descarado de parte de Shiki. Rikka aprieta la mano que aún lo sostiene y asiente, pensando que no hay espacio para sus inseguridades ya que tiene a alguien maravilloso en el que apoyarse siempre.

-Ya veo.- menciona Rikka cuando las risas se apagan, la sonrisa permanece intacta- Aunque… Debería descontar toda la preocupación que me diste.- insinúa a la vez, porque Shiki no puede jugar solo.

-Es justo.- acepta el mayor con obediencia. Una sonrisa comienza a aparecer en su rostro, pero no se compara en lo absoluto a la encantadora que Rikka le ofrece.

Entonces, Rikka da un paso adelante y toma una mejilla, acunando con delicadeza el rostro contrario, y besa la otra tiernamente.

Cuando se miran nuevamente Rikka nota el descontento en la expresión de Shiki, generándole un hormigueo agradable en su estómago en forma de mariposas alborotadas. Un hombre de casi treinta años está haciendo un diminuto berrinche frente suyo ¡Qué inusual y divertido! Y como Rikka es una persona gentil, fácil de influenciar además, no tiene corazón para dejar las cosas de esa manera. Ha sido injusto, lo sabe, y va a compensarlo.

Las manos se sueltan y Rikka se abraza a la cintura de Shiki, ajustándose a la perfección luego de años de experiencia. Se miran una última vez, la calidez manifestándose también en el rostro de Rikka, y esta vez se enfoca en los labios de Shiki. Da un suave beso, una caricia cosquelleante, y menciona un _“gracias”_ aún sobre esos labios que tanto ama sentir. Lo besa nuevamente, la delicadeza y la inocencia no se pierden, y otro agradecimiento dice. Besa y agradece varias veces, tomando en cuenta mejillas y la punta de la nariz, y se detiene cuando Shiki lo rodea también con ambos brazos, juntándolos un poco más.

-Basta.- si no fuera por el resplandor en los obres violetas y la sonrisita en los labios que fueron marcados de besos dulces, Shiki habría parecido molesto- Bésame correctamente.- y demanda en un murmullo profundo lleno de anhelo.

No hay resistencia, es todo lo contrario, y finalmente el ansiado beso llega. Se besan sin prisa, pero sin pausa, saboreando el alcohol de sus copas de esa noche. Es familiar, es placentero, es un gesto que dice mucho más de lo que ambos puedan poner en palabras, es el recibimiento a casa más perfecto luego de días tan ocupados.

Han pasado diez años desde que se encontraron, diez años desde que comenzaron a quererse a través de una mirada genuina y sonrisas inolvidables. Y poco a poco, apoyados por diversas circunstancias y su propio incentivo por ir más allá, han hecho crecer su amor de tal manera que a veces pareciera como si no entrara en sus pechos.

Y así un nuevo sueño surgió… El cual se encuentra ahora entre sus brazos.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No saben cuánto adoré este CD drama, dejándome más enamorada de este par, y para mi ha sido como una recarga y motivación para continuar creando historias de ellos!! mientras me sea posible, aquí espero continuar trabajando con ellos~


End file.
